Hanabi
by xIEatRicex
Summary: Len has never fell in love with anyone. But that changed when he fell in love with the new transfer student, Rin. They go through many events during the school year and both of them start to have feelings for each other. And it'll all end with Hanabi, or The Fireworks. Sorry Not Good at Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here is another story! It came to my mind today. Hope you enjoy. Fufufu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 1

Len's POV~

My life is...normal, I guess. I live a good happy carefree life like a normal human being. My name's Kagamine Len and I'm 14 years old. I go to Crypton High because most of my friends from junior high are there. Life is normal. I never actually fell in love with anyone. Kaito, my best friend says that I should find someone to like or else I'll always be a loner sitting alone in a corner... forever. Well I thought that was pretty despressing coming from a cheerful ice cream lover. How does he even have a girlfriend? What can Miku, his girlfriend and my good friend, see in him? I hear them talking about leek flavored ice cream, and I'm always walking behind them listening to their lovey dovey conversation. They would be like "What do you think tastes better: Leek Flavored ice cream or ice cream flavored leek?" " I would prefer the ice cream," "Well you always eat ice cream Kaitoooo, try the leek!" "Fine, for you Miku-chan!" and stuff like that. Most of the time, it creeps me out.

Today, again, they were having the conversation on the way to school. Sometimes I want to interupt them and say you guys already talked about this! Don't you have anything better to do? But that would be rude so prefer not to. I was spacing out when Miku interuped my thoughts.

"Hey Len! Did you know there's going to be a transfer student coming today?"asked Miku.

Transfer student? In the middle of the semester? "Really?"

"And I heard it's going to be a girl!"Kaito chirped.

"So? Why does it matter to me? I responded.

"Because,"said Miku,"you could probably like her and start dating her!"

Miku and Kaito started jumping up and down saying "YAY YAY YAY! You won't be a loner anymore!" Why do they have to be so embarrassing?

We reached our school entrance and we all walked to our classroom. Good thing I have all my classes with them. Or else, I would be a... I don't like this word but... loner.

Our homeroom teacher came in and told all of us to sit down. She said there was going to be a transfer student coming today.

" Come on in Kagamine-san," she said.

What? She has the same last name as me? Oh well. It's probably just by chance. She came in and I was amazed. She had short shiny golden hair that reached her shoulders, blue aquarine eyes, and a big cute white bow on her head. She looked super cute that a lot of the boys were practically drooling when they saw her. At least I'm not that gross so I don't drool.

"Hello. My name is Kagamine Rin and I'll be in your class this year. Please to meet all of you." she said bowing.

"You can sit by Kagamine Len-san," said the teacher,"Raise your hand so she can see you Kagamine Len."

I raised my hand. This girl is going to be sitting by me? When she got closer, I realized we look almost like twins but she was a girl. If I took off my ponytail, I would look like her with no bow on her hair. It's kind of creepy though. But that means if I take my hair out and get a white bow, I would look like Kagamine Rin. I'll remember to try that at home.

Maybe Miku might be right. I'm catching myself staring at her during class. She's so cute. Her hair looks soft. I want to touch it, but if I do, she would think that I was a creep. Everyone would if someone they barley know is touching and feeling their hair. I would think the person touching my hair was a freak too, so I stopped thinking about her hair.

She must of caught me staring at her because she asked me," Kagamine-kun? Can I help you or something?" Wow. Her voice sounds sweet. Oh wait. She asked me something. I should reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was staring at... um... the...the wall! Yes the wall!" What the heck. The wall? I'm so stupid. Who looks at a wall? Oh yeah, I'm just staring at a wall because I like it. No! That's the most stupidest thing ever. Now she will think I'm a creep. But all she did was giggle. So she thinks I'm funny! I don't know if she thinks I'm funny in a good way or bad way, but I'll leave it at good.

The bell rang signaling for lunch time. YAY FOOD! I got out my banana and went to the roof top to meet up with Miku and Kaito. I wonder if Kagamine-san has someone to eat lunch with. I should ask her to join us. I turned to her and said,"If you'd like, you could eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Oh. Thank you. I didn't have anyone to eat with so thank you."

We walked up the stairs to the rooftop and opened the door and Miku and Kaito came into my view.

"Hey Miku, Kaito. You all know Kagamine-san from her introduction today. I asked her if she would like to eat lunch with us." I sat down and unpeeled my banana. When I took 1 bite of my banana, Kaito whispered to me.

"So, I see you like her. Fufufu (A/N: Meaning Hehehe.),"

That made me almost spit out my piece of banana.

"What!?" I whispered loudly to him.

"Well at least, don't you think she's cute?"

"I guess so.." I mummbled

"See? So you have taken and interest to her! I'm telling Miku this!"

"Not now! Kagamine-san is here!"

"No worries I will text her it!"

"What are you two whispering to each other about?"complained Miku,"I want to eat now! Let's eat!"

"Fine" I replied.

"Itadakimusu!"

We all started eating and talking about Kagamine Rin.

"So what's your favorite color?" asked Miku.

"Um.. Orange! I love it!"

"What's your favorite food? Maybe some leek?"

"No. I like Oranges."

"So I guess you love orange," I said.

"Yup!" She nodded and smiled.

Wow. Her smile is so pretty. It somehow makes the sun brighter. At least to me. Now I'm really thinking that I like her.

We finished lunch and went to our next classes. After classes were over, we all decided to walk home together since we all, even Kagamine-san, lived near each other. The first stop was Miku's and then Kaito's, and then it was just me and Kagamine-san.

"I had a fun first day of school here. Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything really."

"Ano, can I call you Len?"

"Uhh...um..sure. If you want to."

"Thank you so much! I'm really glad you were the first person I have met in school! You can call me Rin if you'd like to."

I can call her Rin? I blushed at the thought. Now I'm seriously sure that I have just fell in love with Rin.

**How did you like it? Not good with grammar.**

**Remember to Review! YAY!**

**~xIEatRicex~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here for another chapter of Hanabi! Thanks for the reviews even though it has just been like 10 hours or something since I started the story, but that was yesterday so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 2

Rin's POV~

We were walking along the sidewalk when I stopped in front of my house.

"This is my house," I told him,"Goodbye. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow."

I waved at him before entering my house. Today was a good first day of school. My family was still unpacking. I actually didn't want to move but now I like it here. Maybe because I met Len. But it's not like I like him or anything. No not at all! "I'm home Rinto!" Rinto was my older brother. He can be annoying at times, but I guess I have to say that I love him.

"Welcome Home!" yelled Rinto from the Kitchen. I wonder what's he making. His food is really good. Our parents are always on a business trip so Rinto's the one who takes care of me.

"What are you making anyway Rinto? It smells really good!"

"It's a surprise for you! For your first day of school!"

"Isn't it yours too? You're a senior in our high school right? How did you get home before me?"

"Woah, that's too many questions for me to answer at once but yes, yes, and I'm a ninja. No I was just faster than you."

"Oh whatever. Are you done with the surprise yet?" I asked. It smelled really good and I was hungry for it even if I already ate my bento in school.

"Yep! It's done,"Rinto came into the dining room with a basket of what I think are Orange Hot Cross Buns. Yum. Oranges are just the best you know. On the buns, they had words on it. Rinto took them out of the basket and laid them out on the table to make the words into a sentance. It said,"Did you fall in love? *Wink Wink*." Well that made me choke on my own saliva.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about?"

"I saw a boy walk you home! He looks nice and suitable for you! Fufufu..."

"His house was close so..."I murmmered.

"I see now! YOU DO LIKE HIM! You looked so upset when we decided to move but now you look like the normal little sister Rin I know! A happy and cheerful girl! I should pay my thanks to that boy of yours. I would say 'Oh, you're that boyfriend of Rin's! I'm her older brother and I am so happy for both of you! One day you can visit Rin when I'm out of the house for your "alone time" you know'?"

"Stop it Rinto! He doesn't even like me. At least I don't think he does." I said blushing. Why is Rinto so nosy. He gets into all of my business. To change the subject, I tried to make Rinto feel weird.

"So Rinto. How about you? Did you fall in love with any girl?"

Rinto stopped going on about me and Len and started blushing. I see. He does like someone. This is interesting...

"So, who is it?" I said teasingly.

"It's a girl in my class. She's so pretty, and her hair is in a ponytail. Her name is.."

"Akita Neru?! :D"

"NO! Her name is Kagamine Lenka."

She has the same surname as us and Len. Maybe she's Len's sister.

Len's POV~

I walked into my house and yelled,"I'm home Lenka!"

"Oh hey Len! How was school?"she said popping out of nowhere.

"Normal as always,"I replied,"Except there was a transfer student today. She has the same surname as us."

"Fufufu. (A/N: Sorry I love saying fufufu) So you like her?"

"No! Well.. maybe. Maybe a little bit."

"I understand this situation. YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I just said maybe a little bit! How am I madly in love with her when I just met her?"

"Len. It's called LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!"

Now Lenka's a very dramatic person. She was standing on our coffee table with her arms out yelling random love at first sight stuff. I ignored her and went upstairs to my bedroom. I decided to work on my homework, but failed to do so because I kept on thinking of Rin. To clear my mind of Rin, I went downstairs ignoring my sister and grabbed a banana. I unpeeled it and started eating it while doing my homework.

When I finished my homework, I heard the door open and heard my mom and dad saying I'm home. I went downstairs to greet them a warmhearted Welcome Home! Lenka, however, just said,"Len fell in love with somebody today!" What!? Don't tell them! Stupid sister.

"Oh really? This is exciting Lenka! We must celebrate!"my mom said. She is also very dramatic. I think Lenka gets her dramatic-ness from our mom. I get my coolness from my dad. Or not.

"Really? Good Job son! You are finally a man!"said my dad.

"No I'm not in love with Rin!"I covered my mouth with my hands. No! I told them her name. Crap.

"Fufufu. Her name is Rin! Such a cute name!" yelled Lenka and Mom. They were jumping up and down like how Kaito and Miku jump. I can see a resemblance.

"Where does she live?" asked Lenka.

"Why? Do you want to stalk her?"

"No Len. I want to see what she looks like!"

"No."

"Don't be so mean Len. Big sister Lenka knows what's best for you. If you won't tell me I'll just follow you until I found out."

"Fine. She's just a few houses away. Her house is orange colored."

"Kay kay! Thank you Len! You're a good brother." She said petting my head.

"Don't touch my head." I don't like people touching my head. They think I'm a kind of shota. I'm not a shota! Never will be!

I went upstairs and took a shower, then I went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be busy day. We're getting ready for the cultural festival tomorrow.

**There's chapter 2 for you! Hope you liked it! **

**Remember to Review! Fufufu **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. It's time for CHAPTER 3! Yay! I already finished most of my homework and it's Labor Day so yeah, time for an update. The rest of my homework is due next week, and I'm too lazy to finish it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 3

Len's POV~

*Ring Ring Ring*

Too tired... shut up stupid alarm clock...

*Ring Ring Ring*

Aww... why can't I have a have a peaceful sleep...

*Ring Ring Ring*

I'm an seriously annoyed now. I sat up tiredly and turned off my alarm clock. Aw. Now that's better. Hmmm.

"GET UP LEN!"

I heard Lenka yell from downstairs. I guess she's awake. Hmmm...

"GET UP YOU SHOTA BOY!"

Ok. Really? Shota boy? I'm not a shota! That's it. I rushed downstairs to pick a fight with Lenka. I'm not letting anyone get away with the 'shota boy'!

"Who let you call me shota boy!?"

Lenka smirked.

"Mom did. She said I can call you that to wake you up."  
Sometimes I don't like my mom. I don't exactly want to pick a fight with my mom because she can get really pissed off. Last time I got mad at her, she locked me out of the house. But no worries, dad saw me outside playing with sticks. Yay! Saved by my cool father! But now he's just like mom and Lenka. Fangirling over things. Mom and Lenka probably rubbed it on him or something. I'm afraid I'll be next.

"Here's your breakfast shota boy." my mom gave me a plate containing bread, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Yum. I let the phrase 'shota boy' pass. I noticed something was missing from my plate. Where's my banana?!

"Hey mom. Can I have a banana? You didn't put one on my plate."

"Sweetie, we ran out of bananas. Sorry."

We ran out of bananas? I thought we always had some. Our family loves bananas. How can they just be okay with no bananas? Am I the only one freaking out? Why, oh why is this world so cruel! NOOOOOO!

"Hey Len. Hurry up. We're going to be late if you're freaking out over bananas." Lenka said.

Good thing she didn't call me shota boy. "K. I'm coming."

We hurried to the door and waved bye to our parents and then we left. We continued walking until we reached a certain orange house.

"This is Kagamine Rin's house right?"

"Yep. Don't go stalking her okay Lenka?"

"I won't, trust me."

We heard the door open and turned our heads to the orange house. Out came Rin and what I think is her older brother. I turned to Lenka and saw her red like a tomato. I followed her gaze and ended up at Rin's older brother. Hmm. New information to tease my sister. Hahaha.

"Oh Good Morning Len!" Rin said running up to me. I blushed. She's a little too close. She must've realised since she stepped back quickly with a slight blush on her face.

"Hehehe. So this is the one you were talking about. She's a cutie. Good choice little one." whispered Lenka.

"What about that dude you were blushing madly at? Hmm?" I whispered back to her. She blushed and looked away. I turned to the other Kagamine's and suggested,"How about we all walk together to school?" Everyone agreed and continued to walk to school. We started to talk about the preparations for the culture festival.

"What do you want to do for our class Rinto? asked Lenka.

"Maybe a cooking contest."

"Cooking contest? I want to compete!"

"You cook?"

"Yep!"

Rin and I listened to their conversation for a while. I decided to start a conversation with Rin so we started talking about what we want to do in our class.

"What do you want to do for our class Rin?"

"Hm? Me? Um... I don't know. Maybe a cafe?"

"Cafe's are nice I guess."

We talked about the cultural festival until we reached the school building. We walked to our classroom being greeted by Kaito and Miku who also arrived at the same time as us.

"TIME FOR CULTURAL FESTVAL TIME! YAY!" sang Kaito who was dancing around the classroom. Miku calmly stopped him by sticking leeks in his mouth to shut him up. After she finished, she started laughing. What a sadist. I can't believe how many different personalities Miku has. Now I'm used to it tho.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Our teacher came in and began taking attendance. After she was done, she began talking about the preparations for the cultural festival. Everyone cheered because this was a time of fun.

"As you all know, the cultural festival is in a few more days and today we start preparing for it. First we have to decide what event we want to do for our class. So we will have our class representative come up and do your thing."

Our class representative was a girl named Luka Megurine. She was a polite smart girl. She's good friends with Miku. They have known each other since they were kids but me and Kaito didn't know her when we were young. She came up to the podium in the front of the room.

"Okay everyone. Time to decide what we are going to do for the Cultural Festival. Any suggestions?"

A lot of people began to shout out.

"I want to do a Planetarium!"

"I want to do a haunted house!"

"A magic show!"

Then suddenly Rin shouted out something.

"Um. How about a cafe? I always wanted to do a cafe."

"Okay."Luka said and she wrote all of the suggestions on the board. "Time to vote for which one you want."

I voted for the cafe to support Rin and her idea. I wanted to do a cafe too so I voted for my sake too. In the end, the cafe idea won and everyone started to talk about the decorations, food, and the advertisment posters. Luka assigned people specific jobs so we could get things done faster. Kaito, Miku, Rin, and me were assigned the menu making part of the cafe. Teto, Haku, and Gumi and 4 more people were assigned the decorations. Miki,IA, and Luka herself was in charge with cooking, and the rest of the class was in charge of the advertisments.

We started talking about what we like to eat in cafes we go to. I wanted to do a banana theme menu, but Miku said it had to be leek themed. Then Kaito said it had to be an ice cream theme and Miku and Kaito started to fight. I stepped out of the fight with Rin and just watched Miku stuffing leeks in Kaito's mouth.

Finally, Rin stopped them from fighting and we all started to get to work. We all put 4 of each food we like (Leek, Ice Cream, Banana, and Orange) on the menu. Now it was time to decide the drinks. We gave the uncompleted menu to Luka to see if she liked it or not. Well, she didn't like it. She said there had to be something related to tuna fish so we added a tuna sandwich. She calmed down and went to work practicing by cooking the food.

Kaito and Miku got in a fight again with the drinks. Miku wanted to add vegetable juice to the menu, but trust me, it's terrible. Kaito was always forced to drink it so he got really scared when Miku mentions vegetable juice. We ended up with a chocalate milkshake, orange juice, soda, lemonade, and water.

Rin's POV~

After all of the preparing, school was over. It was really tiring and I really wanted to go to sleep. We all walked home together and Miku and Kaito arrived at their houses and now it was me and Len alone again.

"It was fun today. Preparing and all that." Len said.

"Yep. But I'm tired now." I said with a yawn.

We continued walking until we reached my house.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" I waved at him before entering my house.

"I'm home Rinto!" I said when I entered the house, but no one was there. I guess I was the first one home today. Yes. I beat Rinto. I grabbed an orange from the kitchen and sat on the couch turning on the T.V. A few minutes later, Rinto arrived home. I saw outside the window was Lenka, Len's sister waving at him. What a lovely couple. I watched as Rinto waved back at her and closed the door.

"Are you guys going out yet?" I asked

"What? No!"

"Aww. But you guys act so friendly with each other."

"We're just friends..."

"Oh, and what is your class doing doing for the cultural festival?"

"We're doing a haunted house!"

"That's great. I'll remember to visit your class. We're doing a cafe!"

"Good for you. You always get excited when you hear the word cafe. You love dressing up like a waitress."

"Oh Shut up Rinto!"

"Haha. Anyway, I'm cooking dinner right now. What do you want today?"

"Food. Now go. I'm going to take a bath, k?"

"Ok."

I went upstairs to my bathroom and filled my bathtub with water. I slipped in my tub and sighed. It felt so good. I started thinking about the festival. It's just too exciting! I love cultural festivals! I finished my bath and put on my clothes and went downstairs greeted by a nice smell.

"What is it Rinto? It smells really good,"

"What you wanted. Food."

"No seriously."

He came out with 2 plates. We set the table and began to eat.

"Itadakimusu!"

Our dinner tonight was lasagna. Yum. Sadly, there was no orange in it but oh well. It was really delicious. I finished my dinner and excused myself and went to my bedroom. I finished my homework and went to sleep thinking about the cultural festival. It's going to be a very fun event.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I started getting a lot of homework, and I have cheerleading, violin, piano! AND my parents won't let me on my laptop after 6PM! They say my brothers and I go on our computers too much. Luckly I have a 4 day weekend this week, and no homework! YAY! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 4

Rin's POV~

Our class got a lot of things done for the Cultural Festival. We put up all the decorations and finished the menu. Everything was going great. We finished almost everything, all we need now is the uniforms for the cafe. We started picking from one of 3 designs for the uniforms. It was pretty hard to decide to go with 1 or 2. 3 was out of the question. It revealed a bit too much for the girls. The majority of the boys voted for that one. Luckly, Kaito and Len didn't. I don't think I want to be friends with pervs.

I helped carry in the glass cups. We want to be more of a fancy type of cafe. IA really loves to clean so she volunteered herself to wash all the silverware and cups if we would bring glass cups and silver spoons, etc. She was the one who wanted this to be all fancy. We all agreed. It wasn't much work to bring in stuff from home. Only Miku broght in some because we might mix up which spoons, forks, and cups were ours. Not like I cared. That person had a big family so she had tons of those things.

I took out 2 cups from the box to set the tables. I was carrying them when my hands slipped a bit. I tried to regain my grip on the cups, but I failed. The 2 cups crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"I'm so sorry Miku. Your cups..." I looked up at Miku to see that she's not mad? Instead she ran over to me.

"Rin! Are you okay? Did anything hit you?"

"What about your cups?" I asked.

"Who cares about my cups! I care about you more than these cups. I can always get new ones anyway."

Then I heard the door open and Len walking in. He looked over at me, dropped his box (No worries, non-breakable stuff in there), and ran over to me. He picked me up and ran out the door with me. He's pretty strong even though he's a bit short. But where was he taking me?

"Where are we going Len? I questioned him as we ran through the hallways.

We entered a door, and I read the sign "Infirmary". There's nothing wrong with me right? I'm not hurt or anything. At least I don't feel anything. Len let me down to sit on a chair.

"Hmm.. the nurse isn't here right now. Guess I'll help you."

"What do you mean Len? I'm not hurt at all."

"What do you mean you're not hurt!? Look at your leg."

I glanced at my leg and say there was a cut with blood dripping down. How could I not notice that sooner? I didn't feel a thing though. Len took a cloth and wiped away the blood and took a bandage and put it on my cut. I thanked him, and we both went back to our classroom.

(^_^)~.~.~.~~.~~.~.~.~(^_^)

Len's POV~

I walked through the gate of school and read the colorful sign.

_WELCOME TO THE 15th CRYPTON HIGH CULTURAL FESTIVAL!_

Today's the day! The Cultural Festival! I entered my classroom to see everyone there. I guess I'm the late one here. They were all making final preparations. Miku must have noticed me because she went over to me and smiled, then it kind of turned into a frown.

"LEN! YOU ARE LATE! WE HAVE TO MAKE ALL OF OUR FINAL PREPARATIONS! GET TO WORK!" she said yelling at me.

Then the door opened and Rin came in breathing hardly.

"Sorry, Mi-*insert hard breathing* -ku. I wa-*breathe*-s la-*breathe*te. (Sorry, Miku. I was late.)"

Miku, who yelled at me for being late, turned her frown into a happy smile. "It's okay Rin! You don't have to apoligize!" Miky said sweetly. I guess she likes Rin more than me. So much for being her friend for like 10 years. But, no worries! I got Kaito! I looked over at him. he didn't even notice I arrived. He was in a corner, eating his "precious" ice cream. Miky must of realized because she stopped chatting with Rin and walked over to Kaito and stole his ice cream away. I heard her say that if 'it isn't leek flavored, he can't eat it' or something like that. Hmm.. what a couple.

I looked over at Rin and smiled. "Good morning Rin," I said.

"Good morning. Were you late too? You still have your bag on, so I'm just guessing."

"Uh, yeah. Well we should both change now. You can go first. I think we're the only two left to change."

"Oh, okay! I'll go first then."

I was talking to some of the other people in my class when I saw Rin come out in her waitress outfit. Boy, does she look cute. She still had her bow on though. Her outfit, just like the other girls, was orange and white. It had a white ribbon on the back. She went over to me and asked me If she looked okay. I said yes, of course. I went inside the changing room to change, obviously. I finished and came out. I looked out the window and some people were about to go in. The announcments started and announce that The 15th Cultural Festival has started!

A lot of people came in to eat. They said it was really yummy. Of course it is, Miku told me that Luka is a really good cook, ever since they were young. We worked for a while until Rin and I saw Rinto and Lenka enter our cafe. We both went over to them.

"Welcome to Vocaloid Cafe. How may I help you Lenka?" I asked my sister. All she did was complain though. -_-

"Ah, come on. Call me Lenka-nii or Onee-chan. It's so boring to just hear you say my name."

Rinto laughed and started ordering. "I would like an orange flavored cupcake please. What do you want Lenka?"

"Hmm.. A banana split. Please"

"Okay will that be all?" I asked them. They answered with a nod. I left to get the food. I asked Rin to get the drinks for them.

I came out with an orange flavored cupcake and a banana split. I carried them over to their table and set them down. "Here you go," I said as I set the food down."Enjoy."

After they ate, they left and said they had to work at their Haunted House. Since it was Rin's and my break time, we decided to go with them. We needed a break anyway. Our cafe was really popular. Rinto and Lenka walked in first and said they have to get ready so we waited in line for our turn into the haunted house.

It was finally our turn to go in. I felt weird being with Rin, because usually when a boy and girl go into a haunted house together, the girl would hug the boy tightly. I was kind of hoping Rin would do that. She seems like the type to be scared. But, boy, was I wrong. She wasn't scared at all. The one who was clinging on was me! I felt so embarressed. No boy would be the scared one! How could she not be scared! It was so frikin' scary!

We exited the room and decided to go to the musical from Class 1-5. The play was really sad. It was the story of The Red Riding Hood, but with a twist. The wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood fell in love with each other, but they couldn't be seen together. So dramatic. The people's voices were really good too.

When the musical was done, we decided to go to one more place before returning back to work. We walked to the cooking contest, which was held outside. We both sat on the bleachers and watched the contestents cook. If only Luka was here, she would have beat all of them. But she wasn't, she had to help out at our cafe. In the end, a group from Class 3-1 won and got money as prize. It was really fun. Now, we had to go back to work.

We worked for a few more hours until closing. Then everyone crowded outside to the fire to do the dance around the fire. A lot of people were confessing to each other. I wouldn't though. I don't think I'm ready yet. The only thing I could do was ask Rin to dance with me. I found Rin, but she was surrounded by boys from my class asking to dance with her. I saw her reject them and she looked like she was looking for someone. I wonder who? She saw me and went over to me. I was a little nervous when she started getting closer.

"Len, do you want to dance with me?"

"Uh... uh, sure."

Then we started dancing like the other people. It made my heart beat faster because we were so close. I bet I was blushing the whole time. My face felt hot and sometimes, I thought I couldn't breathe. Is this the feeling when you're with the person you like? I wanted this to last forever. Sadly, the dance ended and everyone started to leave. It was a tiring day, but I got to hang out with Rin the majority of the time,and I got to dance with her. Hehehe. I feel so happy right now. The Cultural Festival was really fun!

**This chapter is probably the longest I ever written. Also I'm sorry to not have updated sooner. I had a lot of homework. I won't be updating that much but stay tooned! Hope you liked it!**

**Remember to Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. Time for an update. Now that the cultural festival is done, which I heard is usually on November 3rd (Today!), guess it's time for a new thing/event involving the growing relationship of Rin and Len. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

Chapter 5

Rin's POV~

With the cultural festival done, we went back to our normal school lives. Everyday was pretty boring. There was nothing out of the ordinary. One day I went to a karoke box with the usual group. Everyone had really nice voices. I had a fun time, but then Miku's favorite song came up. She started singing about...vegetable juice? Then she forced a waitress to get her and everybody some vegetable juice even though it wasn't even on the menu. I felt sorry for that waitress. She looked really scared. But that wasn't the worst part. She made us drink all of it! I never will drink that again. It was so disgusting that everyone had to throw up, so we all rushed to the bathroom except for Miku of course. She enjoyed it and had seconds on it too. Terrible.. Never accept an invitation from Miku to go to a karoke box.

It started to get colder now at the end of the year. Everyday is usually windy and all the leaves were falling off the trees one by one. I don't enjoy the cold. Usually, in the Winter, the sky is always dark, or gets dark fast. I don't like seeing the dark gloomy sky everyday. And I'm not as cheerful as I am in the Spring. Well, everyone is more cheerful in the Spring. It's the end of school! Hehe. Anyway, another reason why I don't like the cold is because I have to walk to school in the cold every morning! I know everyone does, but the coldness just bothers me. My scarf is always annoying me when it's in this uncomfortable position near my neck. Then if I wear too much stuff to keep warm, I get really sweaty. Why does Winter have to come?

I got ready for school early in the morning. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything clearly. I turned on the lights and changed. Then I turned off the lights ready to go. Big mistake... I ran my head into the door and it started to hurt. Owwww. (A/N: Actually, this happened to me a few days ago. xD) I checked in the mirror to see if I had a big bruise, but it wasn't that big. I decided to forget about it and walked out the door leaving my brother to wake himself up.

I entered the classroom greeted by people. It was another cloudy day. Maybe it'll snow today? That will be fun. I don't like the cold, but I love snow. Weird, isn't it? I love playing in the snow. Building snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels, and all that. Snow is way better than leaves. I tried to jump into this big pile of leaves I made in my backyard, but it didn't feel fun at all like how it looks fun in those weird commercials. (A/N: True Story)

I went over to my desk, and set my bag on it. I turned around to talk to Miku, who sits right behind me. We started talking about random crap like we always do. Kaito came in with Len, who I didn't walk with to school today, and we started talking about Winter, and when you think of Winter, you think of the holidays! Well I know some people do, not all people think of the holidays.

"Mornin',"I said as I greeted Len and Kaito.

"Hi Hi!"

"Kaito, you sound stupid when you say that... Just stop it. I don't want my boyfriend to greet people like that. It's weird because you're saying it."

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Len."

"So, what are you guys going to do for the holidays?" I asked curiously. I don't feel like spending Christmas alone. Wait, I always have Rinto, but then he might go on a date with Lenka! Therefore, I don't want to spend the holidays alone.

"I'm going on a date with Miku. We're going to go to the ice skating rank."

"Oh, I see." Of course they're going on a date. What kind of couples wouldn't?

"I'm not doing anything really..." I see... Len's not doing anything. I guess he's spending his Christmas with his sister also. Now it's time for my plan to be put into action! 'OpperationGetRinto&LenkaTogether!' With the help of Len, I can accomplish this plan! Now for the question!

"Hey Len, you want to do something together for Christmas?"

Len's POV~

Wait...what?! Rin is asking me on a date for Christmas! This is a dream! Wait, is this also some confession? It has to be! I must be the happiest man alive! Well, I have to say yes right? But I have to say it cooly. Not like 'OMG! YES PLEASE! I LOVE YOU RIN!' Oh hell no.

"Sure, why not." Yes that's how you say it. Yep.

The bell rang and everyone returned to their seats as our homeroom teacher came in. We had class as usual, and then in a blink of an eye, classes ended! Time to walk home with Rin! I walked over to Rin's desk and waited for her to finish packing up her books.

"Okay Len, let's go, shall we?"

"Okay."

We walked down the sidewalk side by side in the gloomy weather with Miku and Kaito in front of us. I'm still happy even though the sky looks really depressing. We said goodbye to Miku and Kaito and hurried along the path. I looked up to the dark sky, and then I saw this white speck fall down to the ground. Wait, is it snowing? I saw more fly down and looked at Rin, who also noticed the snow. I felt even more happier than before, because this snow wasn't just snow. It was the first snow this season. I heard that if you are with the one you love when it snows the first time, you will have luck with your relationship or something like that. I learned about that from this slice of life romance anime I was watching the other day.

"It's really pretty." I heard Rin whisper.

"Yeah, it sure is."

We walked back to our homes silently and said our farewells. But before I opened the door to my house, Rin stopped me.

"Hey Len, can I ask you a favor?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can you ask Lenka if she is doing anything for Christmas? You can tell me what she said tomorrow."

Well that's a weird favor. Oh well, I'll ask her.

"Okay. Why not."

I entered my home and went upstairs. I can't wait for Christmas to come.

**Okay. Hope you liked it. xD eh.. I tried. Not good with grammar by the way. Even though I'm pretty good in Language Arts. hehe**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just finished The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood yesterday and I said that I would try to update on time for Rin and Len's Birthday. Since I'll be busy tomorrow and the rest of the month, I decided that I would finish this chapter today, on Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas btw :) Also, please tell my about any spelling or grammar errors. I'm on my iPad and I didn't want to turn off autocorrect because then I have to make sure each word is spelled right. But it might correct Rin to Ron or Len to Ken. :p**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Len's POV~

I went upstairs and knocked on my sister's bedroom door. She said I could come in and I opened the door to find her reading manga. Typical Lenka.

"Hey Lenka, are you doing anything for Christmas?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just spending it with you, the usual. Why?"

"Eh. Nothing. I'm just asking."

"Oh okay." And she continued to read her manga.

I exited her room and went into my room and took out my phone. I need to text Rin now.

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Hey, I asked Lenka and she said she had nothing to do for Christmas. Why did you want to know anyway?_

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

_You don't need to know yet ;) Anyway, thanks for asking her. I'll see you on the 25th._

Okay. She's not gonna tell me. That's okay. I just can't wait for Christmas! I get to spend Christmas with my crush! I'm dreaming, right? Only 5 more days.. Anyway got to decide what I'm going to wear. But, where are we going. I should ask her.

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Hey, where are we going for Christmas?_

Rin's POV~

Where are we going for Christmas? I can't tell him yet. He might not want to tag along with me while I stalk Rinto and Lenka. He might think we are hanging out on Christmas. We kinda are but, I should buy him a Christmas present. What does he like? Oh I know! He likes bananas! I'll buy him a huge banana plush toy. Okay, that's done. Now I have to try to get Rinto and Lenka together.

I went downstairs to Rinto, who was cooking our dinner. My plan, you see, is to make Rinto ask Lenka and Len to go to a karaoke box with us. Then, when we all settle into the room and we all sung a few songs, Len and I will say that we need to go to the bathroom, and we'll leave a small camouflaged camera somewhere. Then, we'll leave the building and check the camera from my phone to see if they're making any progress to their relationship. So I did decide that Len and I would hang out a bit before we return. Rinto and Lenka will be having a date, technically. Wait, won't I too?! No, it's just hanging out. Yes, hanging out as friends.

Anyway, I needed to ask Rinto if we can go to a karaoke box with Lenka and Len. Rinto and ask them or I can, but as long as he and Lenka are both going to go.

"Hey, can we go to a karaoke box with Len and Lenka on Christmas?"

"Sure. We have nothing better to do anyway. It will fun to go outside with friends on Christmas."

"Okay, thanks Rinto!" Now I need to text Len if he can go there with Lenka for Christmas. Oh wait, he thinks we are going alone though. I'll just tell him to bring Lenka because Rinto doesn't trust me alone with a guy. That works.

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

_Hey, can you and Lenka go to the karaoke box with me and Rinto on Christmas. I want Lenka to come because Rinto doesn't trust me alone with a guy. Sorry! We'll have time to hang out!_

*Message Sent*

Okay let's just wait for his reply.

*Beep Beep*

I grabbed my phone and checked my messages.

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Oh, okay. I understand. I asked Lenka and she said sure since she had nothing better to do anyway. K, I'll see you on Christmas!_

Len's POV~

Okay. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to spend time with Rin alone. Oh well, at least we get to hang out. I'm still excited for Christmas. So, we are going to a karaoke box. What should I wear? Maybe just some jeans and a button up shirt. That works. I went over to to Lenka's room to find her looking at dresses. She never takes out her dresses anymore so I was a little surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something to wear?"

"But you're looking through your dresses. You never do that anymore. Wait, are you dressing up for Rinto?"

"No! I'm not! Seriously..."

"So for...Rin?"

"No! WTF Len!"

"Hehe, just kidding. Gosh, don't take everything I say seriously. But it's actually for Rinto, right? I know you like him. When are you gonna confess?"

"I don't like Rinto..." A huge blush spread across her face. Sure, you don't like him.

**~Christmas Day has arrived!~**

I woke up early even though we are supposed to meet at 6pm. Oh well. I opened my present from my relatives and Lenka. Much of it was clothing. Lenka's present was a book on how to make someone fall in love with you. I don't really need that. But thanks Lenka. We just cleaned up the house and watched television until 6 and then we went to the karaoke box. I was wearing jeans and a yellow and orange plaid button up shirt. Lenka, on the other hand, was wearing a short yellow strapless dress. It was pretty but simple.

When we arrived, we saw Rinto and Rin waiting for us. Rinto was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and Rin was wearing a skirt with leggings underneath with a t shirt also. She looked so adorable!

Anyway, we all went into a room and started picking out songs to sing. Then we ordered food and we settled in. Rin sang first singing Melancholic, which is an upbeat song even though is called Melancholic. I sang second singing Fire Flower. I always liked the song. Rinto sang a duet with Lenka. The song was called The Flower's Promise. Love song, eh? It's well suited for them. After they were done singing, they started turning red and they turned away from each other. See! Everyone can tell they like each other!

Suddenly, Rin stood up and went over to a plant in the corner of the room. Then she started to touch it. I wonder why is she doing it?! Then she walked over to the door.

"Rin, where are you going?" Rinto asked.

"Len and I need to get drinks. We'll be back later." What? I don't really want a drink though. Eh, whatever. I'll just tag along. We left the room and went past the drinks. I thought we were going to get drinks!

"Hey Rin, we past the drinks."

"Yeah, we're going outside. I'll explain later."

"Oh...okay..."

We left the building and went over to Rinto's car. She opened the car door and took out a big wrapped gift.

"This is for you. Merry Christmas Len!" Oh wow she gave me a big present. I'm only giving her orange earring and a matching necklace.

"Thanks Rin, and here's your present." I handed her a box, and we both opened our presents. Wow I got a huge banana plush toy! Yes! I always wanted one! I looked over at Rin and smiled. She looked up and smiled too, then she hugged me!

"Thank you Len! I really love this!" I must be dreaming! After we opened the presents I left mine in Rin's car for now. Then we went over to a cafe. Wait, we are not going back now? Oh well. We got a table and ordered drinks. It was quiet for a minute then Rin spoke up.

"Okay, I need tell you something Len. The reason I asked you to hang out with me on Christmas was because I wanted to get Rinto and Lenka together because I know they both like each other. But, I also wanted to spend time with you too! I hope you aren't sad that the reason I came wasn't fully for you." Oh what. So it was for Rinto and Lenka. I'm not that sad. At least, I get to spend time with Rin! I'm still happy.

"No worries, I'm not sad. I also think Rinto and Lenka like each other. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Oh then, okay! Here's my phone. It's connected to a camera I put in the room."

"So that's what you were doing near the bush!"

"Oh, you saw me. Oops. Anyway, let's look at what they're doing."

Rinto POV~

"Well Rin and Len aren't back yet. I'm getting a little bit worried." I said.

"It's okay, they're growing up. They'll be back. Don't worry."

"Umm...so... How about we sing some more songs?"

"Okay! Sure." Lenka sings like an angel, seriously. Her singing made me fall in love with her more. Yes, I'm in love with Lenka Kagamine. But I'm afraid she doesn't like me so I'm sacred to confess. After we sang more songs, we stopped and took a break. It was really awkward because it was so quiet in the room. I felt like confessing is what I should do right now. I thought about breaking the silence but, then suddenly, Lenka spoke up.

"Rinto, I need to tell you this. It's something important."

"I need to tell you something too."

"You go first than."

"No, you go first. You did want to tell me something first."

"No, go first!"

"Let's just say it at the same time."

"Oh okay. Ready? 1-2-3"

"I like you Rinto/Lenka!" We both confessed to each other. That means we have mutual feelings for each other. I looked up at Lenka and blushed. This is awkward.

Rin's POV~

"Well, it seems like they confessed to each other. They should kiss." I said.

"Well, I think they're about to."

"What?!" On the phone screen, the two were getting closer and closer to each other. They were nose to nose now. They were so close! Keep going! Keep going!

*Slam!*

A waiter came in with food and Rinto and Lenka moved away from each other. Dang it, that was a chance. Stupid waiter! The waiter placed the food down and left awkwardly. We decided to go back now since we knew they wouldn't try to kiss again. We left the cafe and entered the karaoke place. We traveled down the hallway to our room and opened it.

"Hi! We're back!" I yelled.

"Oh welcome back Rin." Lenka greeted.

"Well, lets go home now. We were bored without you guys." Rinto said.

"Okay." We all agreed. We left the building and arrived at Len's house. I handed him his present and I took mine.

"Thanks Len. I had a fun time!" We said our goodbyes and left to our house. It was a fun day. I felt so tired. Once we entered our house, I went upstairs and feel asleep right away.

**Okay. That's it for today! Merry Christmas everyone! And happy early Birthday Rin and Len! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, I've been really busy and I almost forgot about fanfiction too. SO GOMEN! I'm thinking on speeding this up. Anyway, enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Len's POV~

New Years came and gone. A few weeks past and it's almost time for Valentine's Day. I hope Rin will give me chocolate... We're so close so why wouldn't she? But chocolate...from Rin... I can see it! Rin comes up to me and hands me chocolate like how girls hand love letters to their crush and then she'll be like "Will you accept these chocolates Len?" And I'll be like "Oh, thanks." Without sounding totally excited. And maybe she'll confess to me! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!

" SO WONDERFUL!" I shouted as Lenka came in.

"What the heck are you doing Len?"

"Oh. Nothing. Get out of my room!"

"Mmkay. I'm going to go to Rin's house to do something. So behave, okay?

"How come I can't go? TAKE ME WITH YOU LENKA!"

"Rinto will come over so you won't be alone."

"I'm not scared of being alone!"

"Sure, anyway, see ya."

Lenka left the room and went downstairs. I could hear the door open and Rinto greeting her. I looked out the window and saw Lenka enter Rin's house. I didn't feel like doing anything much so I went downstairs to hang with Rinto.

"Hey Rinto, do you know what Lenka and Rin are doing?" I asked.

Rinto answered," I think they're making Valentine's Day chocolate. The kitchen was all prepared and it's almost Valentine's Day."

"OH, NO DUH. WHY AM I SO STUPID?"

"Don't yell in the house Len. Anyway, we should spy on them"

"Oh good idea. But we already know Lenka is going to make chocolates for you. You guys are dating!"

"Yeah, and we know that Rin is going to make chocolates for you too."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?"

"No, aren't you guys dating?"

"NO, why would you think that? I mean we're close and all, but we are just friends... Just friends..."** (A/N: JUST BE FRIENDS, ALL WE GOTTA DO IS JUST BE FRIENDS)**

"You seem sad about that, you like her , don't you?" Rinto said with a smirk on his face.

" SHUT UP! I-I-I- do... But don't tell her!"

Rin's POV~

Lenka and I are making chocolates for all our friends. Lenka will be making special chocolate for Rinto. Hehe, thanks to me, they are dating! I guess I'll make special chocolate for Len too since he's such a good friend. Do I like him? Nah, I feel like I should just push my feelings aside. I don't like him! He's just a friend!

Anyway I'm pretty confident in my cooking skills so these chocolate treats will be easy! I look over at Lenka and stared at her as she looked all lovey-dovey and she felt like one of those Happy-go-lucky girls in anime and manga as she was decorating chocolates for Rinto.

After a few hours, we finished everything! In a few days, it will be valentine's day, and I can't wait for people to eat my amazing chocolate.

TIME SKIP~ DAYS LATER ON VALENTINE'S DAY!

I already passed out all the chocolate except Len's. It's time to go to the rooftop, where I'll be giving it to him. Sounds like a confession, right? Well it's not. I just like the rooftop. I skip up the stairs and exited out onto the rooftop. The wind blowing my hair across my face... Making me redo my hair because it's messed up now. Waiting for a few minutes, Len finally comes. What should I say first? It's just giving chocolate, nothing more.

"Ano, Here's some chocolate for Valentine's Day Len. You better like it, I worked hard to make this."

"Oh, thanks! I'm sure it's good."

What now? This is getting awkward. Who's gonna break the ice? What should I say? Should I say," Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I like you, baka!" No that's too tsundere. I'll just say something.

"Um, yeah, that's it, really."

"Oh okay, let's walk home together now."

"Okay."

Len's POV~

That's it? I was looking for a confession. Maybe she's not ready for it. I'll be patient. YOU CAN WAIT LEN! Next month is White Day so I'll make her some chocolate too. 3 times as much as what she gave me! XD

TIME SKIP~ WHITE DAY!

It's time! I already prepared chocolate for Rin. She is gonna love this! I'm not as amazing as Rin so Rinto had to help me with almost everything. I feel so ashamed... Anyway I also told Rin to meet at the rooftop 'cause that's like our place now. I feel so nervous, but I'm not even confessing today. I don't plan on it yet. I'm just too embarrassed... /

I pace around until I see Rin opening the rooftop door. I'm more nervous now. My cheeks feel so hot right now...WHAT DO I DO? I calmed myself down and handed her the chocolate.

"Here's chocolate in return for your chocolate. Sorry if it's not good." I said as I looked away from her.

"Thanks Len! Is there any oranges inside?"

What? Who puts oranges in chocolate. I sometimes question Rin...

"Ah, no. Sorry?"

"Haha, just kidding! Shall we walk home now?"

"Yeah, let's."

We walk home in silence the whole way. I didn't know what to say! It was just awkward! Did she friend zone me? I would be so sad if she seriously did. I'm so different now though, I used to not even care for love, but now I know what love really is like. It's just amazing what love can do to people.

**Okay, that's it for today! Sorry it's short and sped up too, but summers are still busy for me. :/ I hope you'll still be following and reviewing. Thanks!**


End file.
